ultimateelementfandomcom-20200214-history
Wind Style Wind Bomb
Wind bomb is pretty similar to the rasengan its an R rank Formation attack. It was created by Leo. He then seen that the attack could be more evolved so he taught Mikito the attack then gave him a mission to improve it as best as he can. So then Mikito went on with the mission until he saw him. Later on Leo evolved the attack to his limit. So the way Leo wanted to evolve it was by making a giant wind spirit within the attack that would make the attack 1000 times stronger. He accomplished half of what he was thinking but later realized Mikito could probably do it so he left to him and had fate in him. But knew the tech was extremely difficult to use. Usage With the wind bomb there are 4 steps in the original form Step 1- you have to learn wind Charka or at least be from the wind clan and then you have built up that wind energy. Step 2- the wind energy you summon must be focused onto your hand then rotate the focus energy onto your hand until your hand starts to show a visible energy that is swirling. Step 3- learn how to control the swirling energy by first twisting the energy on to your hold body then after you did that you would have to store all that energy into your hand. Step 4- then all your things that you did before focus it onto your hand and think the shape of a sphere then the energy turns into a wind sphere. Effects When Master Mikito was fighting Gonzo he used the wind bomb as a wave as soon as gonzo used his crystal dragon his form of the wind bomb is very strong the Wind Bomb Wave is used by master Mikito but used by Ray once. Wind Bomb requires wind energy to attack with. So there are two ways to attack with the wind bomb. You can throw the wind just how ray did when he used Ultimate Combo. Or you can hold it on your hand then hit them with it. So later on Ray saw master Mikito adding lightning into it and it created a lightning wind bomb strong enough to destroy 10 buildings. Ray later knew how to make it stronger by increasing his energy into the palm of his hand making a 10 X Wind Bomb. Improvement Later on while training with Mazaro Doro he accidentally made the 10 X Wind Bomb. Realizing this he taught ray how to control that tech making him used 10 percent of his wind energy, Then later on he mastered how to attack a moving target then later made a move called Instant Orbs when fighting Degaon he fused his normal energy with wind energy releasing at his hand then spread a whole bunch of wind bomb with different shapes. After training with his master he created Double Wind Bomb but kept it a secret for last result. After he discovered that he fused both wind bombs together and created Super Wind bomb used on Degaon. Category:Wind Style Wind Bomb